


Shiver

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Trust, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sara and Neal try something new in the bedroom.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



A shiver ran through Sara as Neal pressed delicate kisses down the length of her spine. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself. They'd had sex so many times before, but this was different. It wasn't everyday she was tied naked and facedown to the headboard of a bed.

"Relax," Neal murmured, his lips still brushing against her skin.

She pulled at the soft leather bindings around her wrists. Telling her to relax was having the exact opposite effect. "This isn't easy for me."

"I know." She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "If you want to stop, we can stop. Those are the rules, right?"

Sara buried her face into the pillow, her cheeks burning. With embarrassment? Lust? She could hardly tell the difference anymore. It was all starting to blend together. She wasn't humiliated -- she was humbled. Vulnerable. It wasn't every day she put aside her baton, either.

Neal ran a finger over the curve of Sara's ass. He hummed and quietly added, "Remember, this was your idea."

Yes, for all of Neal's untrustworthiness, he was the first man she had ever trusted with _this_. She trusted him not to mock her for her desires, or hold them over her head. If they left this room and never saw each other again, she knew this secret was safe with him.

Sara lifted her head. She tried to twist around to see Neal, but he was just out of her line of sight. "Keep going."

His hand found its way between her legs. "If you like this," he said casually, "I have other tricks up my sleeve."

"Of course you do," she tried to reply, but her words were drowned out by her own moaning, and the pleasant sound of Neal's satisfied laughter.

She might be able to get used to this.


End file.
